1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a monopod marine vessel accessory, and more specifically to a monopod which connects with the navigation light socket port(s) of a marine vessel and may provide power to mobile accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many boating enthusiasts, from professional bass fisherman such as Casey Scanlon, to extreme water sport performers, desire to record their sporting feats using cameras such as GoPro® cameras manufactured by GoPro, Inc. of San Mateo, Calif. and other action cameras, including but not limited to the Garmin Virb®, manufactured by Garmin Ltd. of Olathe, Kans., and the iON™ action camera, manufactured by iON America, LLC of Moorestown, N.J. Other more casual boating enthusiasts, such as Roger Corley, may wish to similarly record family activities, charge mobile computing devices, or otherwise provide power to accessories or method of attachment for accessories while on a marine vessel.
Presently there are capabilities of providing power to mobile accessories using 12V ports (a.k.a. cigarette lighters). However, many boats, and certainly most older boats, lack such a power port. Similarly, when that power port exists in a boat, it typically is located near the steering column and not near the rear and/or front of the boat where activity generally occurs.
What is needed is a power solution for mobile devices, including smart phones, cameras, and other electronic devices consumers may want aboard, which is compatible for mounting non-electronic accessories also, and further which is compatible with virtually all marine vessels, which offers flexibility and versatility for multiple water sports and activities.
Heretofore there has not been available a monopod for marine vessels with the advantages and features of the present invention.